lois_and_clark_the_new_adventures_of_supermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Deathstroke
Deathstroke is a villain in the series. After a terrible accident made him a human magnet with no compensation from his employer, Earl Gregg became a magnetic assassin, seeking revenge with his wife on the employer for the incident. He was portrayed by Antonio Sabàto Jr.. History He was a scientist at Gendell Technologies who was experiment with magnetic fields. During this time he met Carol who became his research assistant and they eventually married. During an experiment, Gregg was caught in a deadly exposure of magnetic particles which completely altered his body turning him into a human magnet that attracted every metallic object that was close to him. Fortunately Carol created a special suit that contained his powers, however if it was damaged, the magnetism would still go haywire. His body would also create a magnetic power surge if he got too emotional. He was also placed in an electronic Polaris circle that recharged his powers. Gregg felt that he deserved compensation for his horrific accident from the man who owned the company named Grant Gendell but he received none, most likely because Gendell was a recluse and others handled matters in his name. Both Gregg and Carol sought revenge against Gendell and Gregg became an assassin by the alias of Deathstroke who killed his victims by magnetising the iron in a person's bloodstream leaving a clotting that resembled a figure eight symbol similar to the logo on his suit. Together they planned to murder everyone associated with Gendell, then kill Gendell himself, replace his records with theirs, steal his fortune and then escape to an exotic island. Gregg and Carol then moved to Metropolis and changed their names to Bob and Carol Stanford with Gregg having an undercover job as a medical doctor. Season 4 During their time in Metropolis Deathstroke killed Gendell's former doctor, contractor and bodyguard all in places that would avoid unnecessary attention. But Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent began investigating the murders and knew there had to be some connection with the figure eight mark on each of the victims' heart. Sometime later they found out that Clark's wife and partner Lois Lane had gained an interview with Gendell who was now wanting to come out of hiding after twenty-three years and decided to befriend them in order to get information of Gendell's whereabouts. Bob met Clark during a basketball game and they had a friendly chat, deciding to make arrangements to meet again with their wives. They met later at a restaurant and introduced themselves to each other. The meal went well, but Bob and Carol were noticing how edgy Lois was as she was constantly checking her phone for a call from Gendell himself. Clark explains that Lois wrote an article defending Gendell against his 2000th lawsuit a couple of years ago. He had been a target from many people which was the reason he had become a recluse in the first place. But now he wanted to come out and see the world again. After the meal, the two couples go their separate ways. Bob and Carol discuss that Lois had indeed been chosen to be interviewed by Gendell and everything was going according to plan. They then go into an alley where he changes into his Deathstroke costume and proceeds to kill their next target; Dr Jay Kobiyashi, Gendell's dentist. Bob gloats that it will be a shame that they will have to kill Lois so she wouldn't turn them in, but Carol answers sadistically that making friends with them was never easy. Deathstroke arrived at the alley just as Dr. Kobiyashi was leaving his house and getting into his car. He then magnetised all the iron in his blood stream until his victim fell to the ground dead. Carol then joined him with Deathstroke saying that the attack takes more out of him as he gets older. Carol then says that all they need to do now is kill Gendell himself and their revenge would be complete. Next Day while Carol invited Lois to their house for advice on draperies, she changed her cell phone for one with a homing bug in it. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Season 4 Characters